


Come Live With Me (and Be My Love)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Times, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining while fucking, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Five times Gaara and Lee didn't tell each other how they felt, and one time they did. (With Naruto helping a little.)
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Come Live With Me (and Be My Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverinerivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/gifts).



> I haven't read Boruto, so this might not be canon compliant with that (and apologies if I forgot/misremember any details from Naruto proper).

They were dripping sweat. Gaara's fingers were bruising into Lee's hips. 

Lee wondered how many people walked past this hallway, how many people might sense their chi. Probably no one bothered the Kazekage, or he'd learned to use his sand as a shield--

"All right?" Gaara asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since he'd pulled Lee away from the meeting and pushed him into this room. 

Lee hadn't understood it, really, but not many people saw Lee the way Gaara did.

Maybe there wasn't anyone who _wanted_ him the way Gaara did.

"Don't stop," Lee said.

Gaara didn’t.

Were they even friends? Gaara wasn't sure. He’d tried for years, but he still wasn't good at friendship, not really. But Lee never said _no_ when Gaara asked for him, and he kissed back, every time. The first time Gaara had let Lee _inside,_ Lee's eyes had gone wild and wide, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing or feeling.

But he hadn't stopped moving. He'd stroked Gaara’s cheek and smiled.

"I will not hurt you," he'd said, and Gaara wondered, for a moment, if he'd hurt Lee, before. But then Lee _moved_ and he couldn't wonder at all.

"Did it hurt?" Gaara asked.

Lee paused with a grape halfway to his lips.

"The first time," he clarified. "When I--when we--"

"Oh!" He wasn't sure what the right answer was. He finished his grape before he answered. "The first time, we were both in the grips of youthful passion," he said. "I was not concerned about any discomfort. Since then we have been more considerate of one another. But it was always...pleasurable."

Gaara's eyes were very wide and dark. "You're sure?"

Lee smiled. "Yes. I'm very sure."

"Good," Gaara said thoughtfully, picking up an almond pastry. "That's good."

Lee's village was lovely and well-lit at night. Lee walked so close their arms almost touched. He’d asked Gaara to go walking. Surely that meant--

Gaara was never good with social customs, or reading people. Naruto and his siblings had helped, but sometimes he felt just as lost as he had when his uncle had--

He pushed the memory away.

Lee wasn't like that. Lee didn't lie, or pretend things were right when they were wrong. He could trust Lee. He _did_ trust Lee.

"Would you like some ramen?" Lee offered.

"I think...I would very much like that, yes."

He hadn't expected to see Gaara again that night, but he was at Lee's window hours later.

He didn't speak when Lee let him in, as he stripped Lee's clothes off, as they both hit the mattress, hard.

He did whisper, as Lee moaned underneath him. "We won't wake--"

"No." 

The sand fell, and Lee touched Gaara's skin--always so tender behind the shield--and wondered what it would be like to have this more often, every night, to have Gaara--

He couldn't ask for that much. He had to be happy with _this._ He could be. He could learn to be. 

Naruto said, "We can figure this out. We should be doing more exchanges anyway. The Mizukage was talking about the same thing.”

"And you’ll ask Lee if. If he wishes to--”

"Yeah, like you're worried about that." The Hokage caught his eye. "You're--are you _worried_ about that?"

Gaara felt something rising in his throat. Tension. Fear.

"...why don't you talk to him? I can assign him, but...if you want him to know how you feel, you’ve got to do that yourself."

"I'll talk to him," Gaara said.

 _What will I even say?_ he thought, when he left the office.

"I think the children will get along with Metal," Gaara said. "I'd like--it would be good, for our clans to have closer connections. For our children to think of one another as connected." He paused. "As family."

The word _family_ set Lee’s heart pounding.

"I think that is an excellent goal," Lee said. "We have seen too much fighting, and too many wars."

"You understand I need to be careful. I am Kazekage, and there are...certain expectations of me."

"Of course."

"But--my wish is to have you as my companion." He reached forward, very tentatively, and took Lee's hand. 

Lee looked at Gaara, and struggled to contain all he felt. A few sincere words were always the best way to communicate with Gaara, but a few words would never be adequate for his youthful passion. "I would wish nothing else," he said, "than to be your companion. I thought--I am sorry if I never made my feelings clear. I know that you and I are--"

Gaara leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lee's.

They'd kissed so many times, but this felt different. This was like something completely new, awash with promise and a bright new day to come.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure._  
> 
> 
> _...maybe make that six kisses._


End file.
